


"You killed her?"

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine being Jax's sister and Tig's Old Lady. You're also Opie's best friend and comfort him when Donna is killed but you end up finging out that Tig killed her."





	1. Chapter 1

“Opie? Opie honey, are you awake?”

You heard nothing from your best friend and gently slid his head off of your thigh. He’d fallen asleep and the last thing you wanted to do was wake him but Gemma had called to say she was coming by to drop something off and you didn’t want her to ring the doorbell and wake him. You made your way to the door and opened it just as she was hopping out of the Escalade and walking up to the entrance of your house. 

“Hey baby.”   
“Hey mommy.”

You hugged her and kissed her cheek as she smiled and nodded towards the house.

“How is he?”   
“He’s hanging in there. He’s asleep right now.” 

She nodded and frowned. It had been 4 days since Donna had gotten killed and Opie was a mess. The whole club was worried about him and wanted to make things better but the only one that he’d let in was you. He didn’t talk to anyone and had stayed away from the clubhouse entirely. You weren’t sure what that meant but you knew you didn’t want him alone and neither did anyone else so they agreed to let you stay home a couple days to look after him. Mary had come by and picked up the kids, taking them with her so that Opie could have time to grieve without having to hide it from them.

You’d gone by to check on him and found the house in complete ruins, him sobbing on his knees in the bedroom. He’d torn the place up in multiple fits of rage and you immediately told him to pack up some stuff. He was staying with you for a couple days. He’d fought the idea some but eventually gave in, coming home with you to stay with you and Tig. The first night you’d left him alone so he could have his privacy but the faint sounds of his sobs across the hall had you up and out of your bed, over in the guest room soothing him until he fell asleep.

Tig didn’t mind as he knew you were best friends, practically siblings, and wanted nothing more than his brother to be taken care of. You had noticed though that he’d been a little distant since the night Donna was killed and so you tried to find time to comfort him as well. The club and those they loved were your family and although Tig wasn’t really one to put his emotions on display, you could see it was tearing him up. After day two of Opie being in the house, Tig had decided that he was going to stay at the clubhouse for a couple nights to give Opie privacy and to be right there as they tried to get leads on who had done the shooting so you could stay home.

“I’m gonna drop by later. I wanna see what they figured out and see Tig. I miss him.” 

She nodded and looked down at her boot. 

“Good. He misses you too. Been a little mopey lately, everyone has. It’d be good to have you around again to bring everyone’s mood up. You might be patched but you’re still an Old Lady. We gotta hold this club together.”

You finished your conversation with your mom and said goodbye, promising that you’d go by later on and went back inside to see the Opie awake and in the kitchen getting water. 

“You’re up.” 

He nodded and continued to drink his water before turning to you. 

“I think I’m gonna go home. I want to see the kids. Mary’s had them this whole time and I haven’t even spoken to them. I think we need to be back together in the house as a family.” 

You nodded a walked towards him, a smile on your lips. 

“That’s a good idea. I’m sure they miss you too.”

He nodded sadly and it made you frown. You wrapped your arms around him and he did the same. 

“Thank you. For everything. You’re the best friend I could ever ask for.” 

His words instantly brought a smile to your face and you squeezed his sides before letting go. 

“Take care of yourself ok. If you need anything or just want to come back, let me know. Or I can go over there for a bit. I’m here for you Opie. I love you.” 

He smiled genuinely for the first time in days and that alone made you feel better about letting him go.

“I’m gonna head over to the clubhouse after I take a shower so if you need me for anything, I’m there.” 

He nodded and kissed your cheek. 

“Thanks sis.” You laughed at the term and nodded, pushing him towards the door.

“Go be with your kids.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey baby.” 

You frowned a little at the exhaustion in your Old Man’s voice, coming to stand in front of him as he sat on his bed. He pulled your closer to him, his head coming forward to rest on your tummy and you ran your fingers through his curls. 

“You alright?”   
“Yeah. Just tired.”   
“You guys figure out who killed Donna yet?” 

He shook his head and stood up. 

“I’m gonna go take a shower.”   
“Ok baby. Opie left the house today to go be with the kids. He’s gonna stay in his place now so I can stay here with you or we can go back home. I miss my husband.” 

He smirked and looked you up and down, the sad look washing away. 

“Stay here. I’ll be out soon to give you a recap of what you’ve been missing.” 

You laughed and nodded. 

“Ok Tiggy.”


	2. Chapter 2

You let out a quiet giggle and smiled tiredly as you felt Tig’s lips on your bare shoulder. He had a habit of waking you with his mouth whenever he could, sometimes with innocent kisses, sometimes a more risqué approach. You kept your eyes closed and leaned closer to him, his curls brushing against your cheek and tickling you. He sighed happily as you wrapped your arm around him and he rolled over, laying on top of you, his head resting between your breasts.

“We have to get up soon. We got church.”

You nodded but made no move to get up, and neither did Tig. You stayed there together resting for a couple more minutes before you softly patted his head. 

“Let’s get up babe. I want to see if they found out anything about Donna.” 

Tig said nothing but got off of you, making his way to the bathroom. You sat up in the bed and ran a hand through your hair, just wanting to get these leads so you could get started on the retaliation. Whoever had killed Donna and ruined Opie’s life was going to pay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So we really have nothing? At all?” 

Clay shook his head and looked down at the table. 

“I think it might be the Niners. Not for sure though.” 

You scowled and looked over at your brother who seemed to have the same look of anger and disappointment at the fact that you still didn’t have any solid information. It was going on a week since Donna’s murder and Clay still seemed to not have any answers. You’d taken those 3 days off and had hoped that when you came back there would be at least something new but everything was the same and as the days went by, you were left with more questions than answers.

You’d always had a good sixth sense and it was almost always right. Lately, your gut had been telling you that there must’ve been some vital piece of information that you guys were missing and that was why you couldn’t figure out what was going on. Clay had been spitting this thing about the Niners but something about that didn’t sit right with you. You were never partners or friends but you weren’t currently in a war with them so It didn’t make sense for them to do this out of the blue. You couldn’t put your finger on why but the whole situation made you uneasy and you knew the longer you took to plan retaliation, the messier the whole thing would get.

All you wanted to do was find out who killed Donna and why so that you could get your revenge and give Opie that closure. He was suffering and it irritated you to sit around do nothing. As Clay banged the gavel, everyone stood and cleared out of the chapel, except for him. He stayed sitting and everyone else made their way to the bar, the air thick and somber. No one really said anything, just got a beer or a shot and downed them. Tig had skipped the bar all together though and had headed to his dorm. Deciding to get out of there and think, you headed back to your dorm as well, grabbing your keys. As you walked out and made your way down the hallway, Tig called out to you as he exited his dorm.

“Where you doing baby?”   
“For a ride. I just want to get some air. This shit is pissing me off. Opie’s sitting at home without his wife and the kids are home too, mourning the death of their mother and we’re sitting here twiddling our thumbs making guesses instead of going out there and handling this shit. If the Niners did it then why aren’t we planning retaliation yet? Why haven’t we spoken to see what the fuck is going on? Are we waiting until someone else gets their car sprayed? I don’t get,”

You stopped mid-sentence and took a deep breath before letting out a sigh, tears in the corners of your eyes. 

“I can’t deal with it right now. I just want to clear my head.” 

Tig nodded as he looked at you with an unreadable expression. You saw anger, guilt, and sadness which is what you were sure your face showed as well. You didn’t speak to him anymore though and walked forward, pressing a kiss to his lips. 

“I’ll be back in a bit.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You hadn’t been planning it but you ended up at Donna’s grave after your ride. You brushed a leaf off of her tombstone and sat on the fresh grass. It was a beautiful stone, flowers, and cards all around. Sitting there in silence, you reflected on your friendship with her. You’d met her when you were still in middle school. Jax and Opie were both in high school and once Opie got with her she’d been around more. You’d gotten to know her and enjoyed her presence just as she did yours. You were younger but you were smart and she knew how much you meant to the boys. From then on, you and her had been good friends. Not as close as you and Opie but close enough to where her death was really affecting you.

Tig didn’t know since he’d been staying at the clubhouse the last couple days but once you’d gotten Opie to sleep, you would go back to your bedroom and cry yourself. You cried out of pain mostly but anger and frustration closely followed. You were angry that it had happened at all and frustrated that you still couldn’t find out who had done it. Regardless, you vowed not only Opie and the kids but to her that you would make this right. She shouldn’t have been a casualty in this but she was and you weren’t going to stop until whoever had done it was in the ground.

You stood slowly and reached forward, resting your hand on the top of the headstone. 

“We’ll make this right. I promise. I’ll make sure this wasn’t in vain. I love you.” 

You wiped at your eyes and sniffled, standing up straight again and taking one more look at her grave before turning and walking back to your bike, pulling out your burner. You mounted the bike and sat still without turning it on, waiting for Jax to pick up. When he did, you didn’t bother with any formal greetings.

“Hey, are you heading home for the night?”  
“Yeah. Clay let us all go.” 

You nodded and looked up at the sky, a cloud darkening the cemetery. 

“I’m gonna stop by later so we can talk. This shit isn’t adding up.”


	3. Chapter 3

"We need to come up with something. Everyone’s on edge, we need to figure out this Donna shit. Quick.“ 

Your eyebrows furrowed and you pressed your ear against the door harder, straining to hear the conversation. You could tell it was Clay’s voice but you didn’t know who he was talking to since you hadn’t heard the other person respond yet. There was a bit of silence before your eyes widened as you heard Tig’s voice. 

"We don’t have much time. It’s been a week now. It never usually takes us thing long to get hard answers. It’s fucking with the club Clay.”

You had walked into the dorm hall, planning to go to the bathroom when you’d walked past Clay’s room and heard him talking. You hadn’t meant to eavesdrop but you’d stopped dead in your tracks when you’d heard Donna’s name leave his mouth. You’d battled with yourself on whether or not to listen but in the end, you’d decided to stay. It was going on 2 weeks soon that Donna had been killed and Clay hadn’t really given any new information, just the same old shit, blaming the Niners but giving no proof and putting a hold on retaliation. It was always up in the air without any definite answers, yet Tig and Clay were adamant that it was the Niners. A couple of people had brought up their doubt during church, including you, but no one had gotten any new answers and tensions were rising by the day. 

Opie had just come back to the clubhouse for the first time yesterday and you were angry at yourself for not having an answer for him as you’d promised. Your heart broke for him and his family, the kids especially. They’d had to suffer without Opie for 5 years while he was in Chino and now they were going to suffer without their mother for the rest of their lives. Your patience was wearing thinner by the day and you were frustrated beyond belief but hearing this conversation and realizing there was something hidden was bringing it to a whole other level. You pulled away from the door, not trusting yourself to stay calm. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“It doesn’t make sense Jax. I mean we’re not friends but the Niners are ok with us right now. We’re good, they do their shit and we do ours. There’s no reason for them to go after us, especially not an Old Lady. Shit isn’t lining up.”   
“Just let it go sis.”  
“Let it go? I heard them Jax! There’s something that they’re keeping hidden. They haven’t brought it to the table.” 

Jax sighed and clasped his hands together in front of his face before putting them down and looking back at you. 

“We’ll figure it out alright?” 

You sneered and stood up roughly, your anger and frustration getting the best of you. You said nothing and walked over into Abel’s room, quickly giving him a kiss goodbye and then walking toward the front door. You ignored Jax as he called out to you, telling you to stop and talk to him but you were hearing none of it. Your hand closed around the knob and you pulled the door open, angrily leaving the house. Jax followed you outside and grabbed onto your wrist, stopping you before you could make it to the driveway.

“Y/N stop! Listen we’re gonna figure it out. We just need to-”   
“I know you know somethings up, Jackson. You know something and you’re not telling me. This was a personal attack on our club and our family and you guys are keeping secrets. Our best friend’s wife was murdered. Opie lost his wife and the kids have no mother. Their life was ruined and all you, Tig and Clay can say is ‘we’ll figure it out’ but I haven’t seen any changes. I’m not going to keep sitting around.” 

With that, you yanked your hand away from him and stalked off towards your bike. 

“Let me know when you open your eyes Jax.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Now you were at the bar having a drink with your brother in silence after you’d gotten back from Laroy’s club. Piney had evidently been as tired as you and had decided to get some answers for himself. You had to admit, it did end up being a shit show but after some insults from Piney and guns getting pulled, you’d all gotten the truth to the big lie floating around. The Niners hadn’t done it. They had absolutely nothing to do with it. Jax had looked down guiltily as you stared him down. You’d been right after all and now he felt terrible for making you feel like you were overreacting. After defusing the situation and promising to never bring Piney around again, Laroy had allowed you all to walk out alive and Piney had taken off to share the revelation with Opie while you and your brother headed back to the clubhouse. 

You didn’t know how long you and Jax had been sitting there but it must have been at least an hour. Everyone else was scattered around, leaving the two of you alone as the aura around you was dark. There was an air of relief and yet even more confusion. You’d gotten the answer to one question and in return, a hundred new questions had been raised. Why had Tig and Clay lied? Why were they willing to risk a gang war over a lie? Who had really killed Donna if it wasn’t the Niners? 

Jax looked over at you and in return you looked at him, throwing him a light smile. 

“I know. It’s ok.” 

He smiled back and laughed quietly. You always did know how to tell what he was thinking. 

“It’s late. You should head home, get some rest.” 

You nodded and stood up from the stool, placing your hand on Jax’s cheek and leaning over to kiss his forehead. 

“Goodnight. I’ll see you tomorrow. Let me know what time we’ll have church.” 

Jax nodded and you walked out of the clubhouse towards your bike. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You coming to bed baby?” 

Tig snapped out of his zoned out thoughts and looked behind him seeing you leaning against the doorframe of the bedroom, ready for bed. He set down the glass of whiskey he was drinking from and walked over towards you slowly, taking you into his arms. He held you close and rested his head on your shoulder, taking in your scent. You could feel the tension in his body and when he pulled back, the dark circles under his eyes showed just how tired he was. You’d wanted to talk to him about what happened today, what you’d heard him and Clay talking about, but you chose not to and reached up to cradle his cheek in your hand.

“Let’s get some sleep. We got church early tomorrow. Found out some stuff about the Donna situation we have to go over.” 

Tig nodded stiffly and pulled away from you, sliding passed you without a word and into the room to go take a shower.


	4. Chapter 4

"How’re you doing lass?“ 

You pulled yourself out of your thoughts as you heard Chibs talking beside you, him coming to sit on the picnic table to your right.

"I’m alright. Been better." 

The Scotsman nodded and pulled his pack of cigarettes from his pocket, pulling one out and lighting it up before taking a deep drag.

"Aye. Haven’t we all.”

The both of you stayed looking forward at nothing specifically, a silence falling over the two of you as you both thought. While Chibs hadn’t said it, you know he was on the same page as you. He was older, one of the wisest in the club and he’d been around a long time. He knew when things weren’t adding up and he could smell a lie from a mile away. 

"This Donna thing has gotten outta hand.“ 

With a nod, you looked over at him and locked eyes. 

"Clay knows something. Something he’s not telling us. So does Tig." 

Chibs was mid-nod, agreeing with your first statement when he stopped and squinted his eyes and your mention of your Old Man. 

"Why you think that?" 

Leaning closer to him, you let your voice lower so only he could hear. 

"I heard them talking. I didn’t hear it all but it sounded like they knew something and weren’t telling us. I think they’re hiding something. What it is, I don’t know. But they have info that they are trying to keep under wraps and I want to know what it is." 

"You reckon they’re lying?”

"They have to be. That Niner line was bullshit. It had nothing to do with them.“

Taking another drag from his cigarette, Chibs nodded over across the lot towards TM. There you saw Opie working on a bike, kneeling down beside it and you smiled. At least if he was working, he wouldn’t have his mind on losing his wife. 

"How’s he doing?”

You shrugged and watched as he messed with the pipe. 

"As good as anyone would be I guess. Considering. “ 

The both of you continued to watch him in silence, Tig suddenly walking out of TM and making his way over to where Opie kneeled. He watched Opie for a few moments and you saw them exchange words, Tigs hands coming up to rest on his hips as he looked down at Opie. They spoke some more and you saw Opie’s body language change before Tig started shaking his head. Within seconds, Opie was standing and gripping Tig by the kutte, slamming him into the side of the tow truck and laying into him, landing punch after vicious punch at Tig’s face. There was nothing but hatred seeping off of Opie, even from at this distance you could feel it, and both you and Chibs leapt off of the table to rush over to them, Tig leaning against the truck and taking every single one of Opie’s hits, not once blocking or defending himself. Opie’s voice carried out over the lot. 

You got to them first, Chibs grabbing onto Opie and you grabbing Tig, holding him up as his head swam. Bobby, Clay, and Jax all came running as well trying to break it up. Opie ripped himself away though and took off, leaving everyone standing around with the same shocked look on their face. Clay was the first to speak. 

"What the fuck was that?" 

Tig shook his head, blood dripping down his cheek from the gasp under his eye. 

"Sorry. I had to. I had to tell him." 

Clay’s body went rigid, the rest of you exchanging confused glances. Bobby looked around and stepped closer to Tig. 

"Tell him what?" 

"That I killed Donna." 

An eerie silence fell over the group, everyone’s eyes bugging out of their heads. Everyone stared at the Srgt. At Arms, looking for any trace of humor, but there was none. It was just an empty look, dead eyes and resignation. Your arms fell limp to your sides, unable to keep holding him. You didn’t want to keep holding him. You didn’t want to touch him. In your head, you tried to convince yourself that that wasn’t what he had said. The look on everyone’s face confirmed it though. It was the truth. He was the one that had killed her. Your Old Man, your husband. The man you shared your bed with at night. The man that continued to climb into bed beside you at night while you cried over your friend’s death was the one that killed her and you felt your stomach churning at the thought. 

Bobby’s face held nothing but disappointment and shock as he quietly whispered a ‘Jesus Christ’ out. Clay, however, wore a look of defeat, eyeing Tig down as he’d just outed their secret. You looked at Jax who’s face mirrored yours. Tig shook his head.

"I told him that Stahl made him out as a rat. It’s her fault. He knows it’s her fault." 

A chorus of "Shit” washed over the remaining members, and you know noticed Piney standing there was well, an unreadable look on his face. Clay said nothing as Jax cursed again. 

"He’s gonna go after Stahl.“ 

Jax ran off towards his bike, while the rest of them wandered off in their own direction, trying to come to terms with the info they’d just learned, leaving just you and Tig. He looked down at the floor, avoiding all eye contact with you. Your voice rang out before you even had time to realize what was coming out of your mouth. 

"You killed her." 

Staring at him, your brain was going a mile a minute, trying to understand.

"You killed her.”

As the seconds ticked by, your shock and confusion cleared up and searing anger flooded through you. 

"You fucking killed her. You sat there lying, acting like you didn’t know what was going on and you were the one that did it. Opie stayed in our house! He slept in our spare room! You sat at the dinner table with him knowing you killed his wife!" 

Your voice got angrier by the second and you felt like your veins were going to burst from your pressure rising. In that moment, you’d never wanted to lay your hands on him more. You wanted to beat him, punch him yourself. The betrayal and pain because of it that you felt was unbearable, and you could only imagine how Opie felt. 

"I can’t fucking believe you." 

He still said nothing, his eyes glued to his shoes in defeat and humiliation and you spun around, walking off towards the clubhouse for a drink.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Knock knock." 

You stayed looking up at the ceiling as your mom walked into your dorm. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she looked down at you. 

"I heard about what happened.” She was fishing for you to respond but you didn’t. You didn’t know how to. Your life had gotten flipped upside down in a matter of seconds and tears came to your eyes at the thought of how Opie was feeling. More than likely Opie thought that you knew it was Tig and you were just keeping it from him. He probably thought that you all knew and were hiding it. No doubt he’d try to leave the club then. There would be no reason to stay. You were going to lose both your best friend and a brother, and that was only the beginning. You were also reflecting on your marriage. Could you forgive him? Could you ever forgive Tig for lying? For betraying Opie and you? For being Clay’s puppet and carrying out a hit against the clubs wishes? You weren’t sure. If you would in the future, you weren’t sure but for right now, it was a no. Forgiving him was not going to happen any time soon, and Gemma knew that.

"Take as much time as you need sweetheart. Everyone’s shaken up by this revelation. I know you’re hurt but you need to be strong. For Ope.“

You nodded and she leaned down, pressing a loving kiss to your cheek. 

"Use your head in this. Be smart about how you react. That’s all I’m saying. You’re a member first, Old Lady second. Remember that.”

She stood from the bed and a knock could be heard on your dorm door. You sat up in bed and watched as your mom walked to the door. She opened it up and exposed Tig standing there on the other side. The whole left side of his face was swollen, all red and purple. Gemma patted him on the shoulder and walked out of the dorm, leaving him standing at the doorway, looking at you through the open door, but he didn’t step in. He simply looked at you. 

"Can I uh, can I come in?“ Your face held no emotion and after a couple seconds, you sighed and nodded. 

"Sure." 

He stepped in slowly and sat down on the bed beside you, neither of you looking at each other.

"I’m sorry. I know that doesn’t mean shit. I lied to you. You asked me if I knew what was going on and I lied. I didn’t know how to tell you. Either way, I was gonna hurt you. I just figured that if we could come up with a lie that I could hide it from you. I never wanted you to have to deal with this. I never wanted to hurt you. We’re gonna have church tonight for us to talk about it. Get everything out in the open. I understand if you wanna take a break. Or leave me completely. Just know I never meant to hurt you." 

Tig messed with the rings in his fingers, looking down. You looked over at him and took a deep breath, covering your face with your hands. 

"I don’t know Tig. This is too much shit at once. You really fucked up this time. I can’t forgive this. I’m gonna move past it, for your sake and the sake of our marriage, but I’m never forgiving you for this. We’re just going to move on from this shit. As a couple and as a club." 

He nodded and looked over at you, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. You reached over and gently touched around his face, getting a slight wince when you got near his cheek. 

"He got you good." 

"Yeah, he did. I deserve worse.”

He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to the pad of your thumb. Yawning, you pulled away from and laid back on the bed again. 

"I need sleep. Wake me up when it’s time for church.“ 

He nodded and stood from your bed, quietly slipping out if the room. The lie had gotten out and shit had hit the fan but you hadn’t asked him for a divorce and as far as he was concerned, that was one thing that he was happy about. He would worry about everything else later. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to come back from this, but he’d be damned if he didn’t try.


End file.
